Magic
Magic is a supernatural force used by most of the Exceed, that basically allow its user to exceed physical laws and manipulate matters. Most of them are taken effect by affect and control Elemental and even the Spirit Circuits itself. While there might be different kinds of skills and usages between different race, ability to use magic are shared within a race unlike the more uncommon Blood Destruction. The Exceed are ranked based on their innate talent for it. Spirit Circuits Spirit Circuits are naturally present in all Exceed besides Imanity. They allow their possessor to touch the origin of magic in order to use it, and to sense its use. It is unknown whether they are physical pathways throughout the body, or metaphysical pathways of energy, like chakra points in Hindu lore. However, the highest level Exceed don't actually posses physical form, so it can be assumed that they are non-physical. It is unknown if they can be bet in a game. Elf magic Magic invented and used by Elf are the most spreaded and common within Exceed. It controls Elemental with various sophisticated formulas to achieve many purposes, from everyday convenience to cheats used in games. And finally, defensive spell like Eternal Fourth Protection and mass-destruction Void Zero Protection. Their magic can be used by other races whom capable to create formula like Flügel. For an elf, aptitude in magic are depended on how many magics the elf can use at same time, dubbing them "#th magic-caster" in the process.As a normal elf can use up to 3th - 4ths of magic, Fiel Nirvalen are being considered as inferior due to being officially known as a dependent 1th caster. In fact, she is a prodigal 6th caster who recently break her limit to the 7th, only eclipsed by her unsurpressed 8th ancestor, Shinku Nilvalen. Enchantment Due to the fact that Dwarf's body would crumble as it over-enhance elemental by the effect of mithril and orichalcum, the 8th race alone created enchanted Device that channel, process and regulate magic. Devices can be embedded with magical formulas or even combined (or dis-combined) to other devices to produce various effects rivaling Elf magic. Therefore, devices can be ranged from personal weapons like swords and hammers to large, Floating battleships that provide them superiority during war. The greatest devices recognized by dwarfs are a pair of robots crafted by Ronnie de Launier and Vic de Launier respectively, they can rewrite the "concept" of both spiritual and physical forms for a short period. According to Sora, that is very much rewriting the setting of computer games instead of using cheat code. A Space-conditioner crafted in Harden fell was purchased by Jibril to install at Kuhaku's chamber at Euchea palace, which serve the same purpose of Air-con yet with wider effect. According to Jibril, the design and law behind Dwarf's craft is purely artistic. Dwarf forgers simply followed their emotions during the processes and there is no scientific elements involved. This is vital to the production of Device as any Dwarfs who failed to do so can only repair and maintain Devices. 1st -6th's Natural manipulation The "life" amongst 16 races, from Old Deus to Flugel, are born with natural ability to control Elemental without the more scientific approach of lesser races. Jibril concluded her own power to be far greater than an Elf's magic but less controlled and sophisticated in comparison. Their power comes from certain body parts like the god's core and the winged's ring. The only named amongst those almighty powers were Flügel's "Heaven strike" and Dragonia's "Crushing roar". Illusion magic Dhampir, the 12th race of Exceed, are regarded as the most powerful race in terms of creating illusions given that their physical condition allowed. True to that, Plum is capable of not only camouflaging himself but even bested against magically superior opponents like Jibril and Feel Nirvalen. However, its deeper strength (literally) lies in self-hypnosis that allow feats beyond Dhampir's physical ability. By placing himself and others in illusion, the Dhampir prince is capable of flight, lifting heavy objects beyond his normal strength and most of all: Love magic, with no another record in history. Sensing The use of magic is undetectable to those without the ability to use magic themselves, however, its use causes the eyes of the user to glow in a fashion similar to Sora's eyes when he grins slyly. Spells Spells are verbal formula which make use of magic and Elemental's, this can be used to achieve different effects such as Jibril's Bkullians (Eternal Fourth Protection)Eternal Fourth Protection to generate a magical barrier. The Elves are exptionally skilled at the usage of spells as they have the ability to cast multiple spells at once and even create new formula which can be used by the other Exceed such as the Flugel. Special Skills Special skills are unique magical abilities exclusive to each of the Exceed races, all members of the Exceed have a special skill with the exception being the majority of the Werebeast and all of Imanity . Only a select few of the Werebeast possess the special skill known as Blood Destruction. The potency of the special skill depends on the individuals skill and power, such as Plum being the most powerful user of illusion magic within his race and Feel Nirvalen being the best multi skill user in her era. The special skill of the Ex-Machina is the ability to copy attacks and magic used against them by other Exceed such as Heaven's Strike , however it is unknown if they are able to copy other special skills. en:Magic es:Magia Category:术语 Category:法术